Careless and Insensitive
by Marree
Summary: Saifuu poem. How did Seifer ever become so heartless...


Careless and Insensitive  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters OR the song. I know its sad. I  
hope to one day own something though... BTW: The song is called  
Insensitive by Jann Arden.  
======  
  
Seifer walked up to the new little girl who had just been brought to  
the stone house all the children called home. His best friend Raijin  
tagged along with him.  
  
"Wanna be fwends with me and Waijin?"  
  
The little girl pushed back her long silver hair. She looked at them.  
  
"NO."  
  
"Please?" Raijin asked her.  
  
"WELL..."  
  
"Okay, lets play!" Seifer took her hand and the three ran off.  
  
[How do you cool your kiss]  
[After the summer's kiss]  
[How do you rid your sweat]  
[After the body bliss]  
  
"She's a freak!"  
  
"One-Eye!"  
  
"Ugly too!"  
  
"Why don't you ever talk? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Fujin ran through the orphanage trying to escape the noise. Seifer   
stepped up behind her.  
  
"Leave her alone or you'll be sorry!" He turned to her. "Are you   
okay?"  
  
"RAGE!" She pushed him away as he tried to hug her and show her   
everything was okay.  
  
[How do you turn you eyes]  
[From the romantic glove]  
[How do you block the sound]  
[Of a voice you'd know anywhere]  
  
"Come on," Seifer followed Fujin around Garden, with Raijin trailing  
and trying to help. "We've been here longer. Let us show you around."  
  
"I CAN DO IT MYSELF."  
  
"Fine then, like we care if you walk with us." Seifer turned and   
walked away. Raijin looked at her.  
  
"You gonna join Disciplinary Committee with us? We'd love to have you,  
ya know."  
  
"MAYBE."  
  
[Oh I really should have known]  
[By the time you drove me home]  
[By the vagueness in your eyes]  
[Your casual goodbyes]  
  
Seifer and Fujin walked into the student Christmas party.  
  
"I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me."  
  
"WHATEVER."  
  
They walked to a side of the room, near the balcony.  
  
"You want to dance Fujin?"  
  
"WITH YOU?"  
  
"Yeah, course, who else?"  
  
"MAYBE."  
  
"Just say yes or no. Maybe means nothing."  
  
"FINE."  
  
They walked out onto the dance floor. Even though it was a smooth and  
warm waltz, Fujin remained rigid and stiff. Seifer made the most of it  
though. Finally they came to a stop.  
  
"Thanks Fuj."  
  
"WELCOME."  
  
[By the chill in your embrace]  
[The expression on your face]  
[That told me, maybe you might have]  
[Some advice to give, on how to be]  
[Insensitive]  
  
Fujin and Seifer walked down the dorm room hall. Seifer tried to put  
his arm around Fujin, but she shrugged it off.  
  
"Sorry. So, here's you room." Seifer hesitated as she opened the   
door. Fujin looked at him oddly as he shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"YES?"  
  
Seifer moved forward and kissed her cheek. Fujin moved back a little   
and looked at him, stunned.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
Seifer looked at her disgusted.  
  
"Just wanted to see if your cheek was as cold as your heart." And he  
walked off.  
  
[How do you numb your skin]  
[After the warmest touch]  
[How do you slow your blood]  
[After the body rush]  
  
Seifer walked to the cafe where he was meeting with the Disciplinary  
committee. As he walked in, he saw Fujin kicking Raijin and walking  
out. He went over to Raijin, who rubbed his shin in vain.  
  
"What happened?" Seifer asked, mildly amused at the idea that a small  
woman could bring down the mighty Raijin.  
  
"I asked her what was going between you two. Then she kicked me."  
  
Zell came running over. "Hahahahaha! I saw everything! Man Seifer,  
you can't even get a woman with one eye to want you!" He pointed and  
smirked. Seifer pushed him backward.  
  
"Shut up Chicken-Wuss."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Good one Seifer. That will make a good new name for Zell."  
  
[How do you free your soul]  
[After you've found a friend]  
[How do you teach your heart]  
[Its a crime to fall in love again]  
  
"Oh Seifer! Roses! They're beautiful!" Rinoa said as she took the   
flowers from his hand. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon!  
How are you?"  
  
"Fine." He looked at Rinoa, but instead of feeling love for her,  
he could only think of Fujin. "Lets go walk around the park."  
  
"Sure, any particular reason why?" Rinoa moved close to him and   
tried to get his arm around her. He stepped a little bit away from  
her.  
  
"None." He said. ~Other than the fact Raijin and Fujin are there,  
and I want to see how Fujin reacts to me with you...~  
  
They walked out and through Timber.  
  
"Someday, the Forest Owls and I..." Seifer didn't listen, and her  
talk became a drone in his ears. As they walked through the park, he  
spotted Fujin. Immediately he locked eyes with her and put his arm   
around Rinoa.   
  
Was that his imagination, or did Fujin just hide her eyes...  
  
[Oh you probably won't remember me]  
[Its probably ancient history]  
[I'm one of the chosen few]  
[Who actually went and fell for you]  
  
Raijin and Fujin sat with Seifer at the sorceress's feet. Fujin got  
up and sat down in front of Seifer.   
  
"YOU OKAY?"  
  
Seifer pushed her out of his line of sight. She mumbled and sat down  
next to him. She looked into his face.  
  
"PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS?"  
  
Seifer gave her a glare, then continued staring straight ahead.  
  
"FINE."   
  
Fujin moved back next to Raijin, hiding her eyes.  
  
~I FIND ONE WHO ACTUALLY TRUELY CARES, AND I HURT HIM AND PUSH HIM  
AWAY TO THE POINT WHERE HE DOESN'T CARE ANYMORE.~  
  
[I'm out of vogue I'm out of touch]  
[I fell too fast I feel too much]  
[I thought that you might have]  
[Some advice to give, on how to be, insensitive]  
  
Fujin sat down next to Seifer on Balamb's pier. She moved close to him.  
Seifer turned his head to look at her, then put his arm around her.  
  
"SORRY."  
  
"Me too."  
  
They kiss, as the Ragnarok flies overhead, leaving behind a trail   
of light across the dark sky.  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
Just a short Seifuu song fic. Insensitive is one of my oldest favorite  
songs and it fits both Seifer and Fujin perfectly. This shows how  
the Chicken-Wuss name began, and explains a little of how Seifer acts. 


End file.
